Sill together
by gATITABella
Summary: COMPLETE!ciarnan doesnt kill maeve but somethings in morgans life are just destined to be
1. Default Chapter

Chapter one: the engagement  
  
"It's all been arranged!" I heard my father, Ciaran MacEwan say to my mother, Maeve Riordan-MacEwan, in his Scottish accent. My name is Morgan Riordan-MacEwan. He sounded really happy. Both my mother and father were witches by blood and so was I. They were very powerful witches and being their daughter I was more powerful. I came down from the stairs of our New York home. "What has been arranged, father?" I said in my American accent. Though both of my parents were Scottish. I was born in America and acted like I was pure American down to the last drop. "Your engagement, sweetheart!" my mother answered absolutely giddy. My mouth dropped open in astonishment. "M-m-my what?" I managed to stutter. " Your engagement to Cal Belltower." my father said. I felt my anger rush into me. "WHAT? How could you? That boy is an embarrassment to all of Wicca." I shouted. Cal Belltower was the son of Selene Belltower a powerful witch but not as powerful as me. She was a power hungry b-... witch and he was an immature boy. The only good thing about him were his golden eyes and olive- colored skin. As for brains, he was a bright as a brick. No, wait, that's an insult to the brick. "Well, guess what? Because of the Council's interference, you are going to live with him and Selene in Widow's Vale until further notice!" my father shouted. The council was this strict group of witches who made up a bunch of stupid rules. They had other witches named seekers whose job was to make sure no witch broke the rules. My father didn't like the council and they didn't like him. They believed he was evil because his family invented a spell called the dark wave that could destroy covens. I let out an aggravated scream and went up to my room. For some strange reason I felt tired, so I went to sleep. When I awoke, I realized my father had spelled me to sleep and had packed all of my things. I casted out my senses to see if he and my mother were home, so I could scream at them for spelling me to sleep and touching my stuff. They were and so was Selene and Cal. When I finally reached the bottom step, I fell to the floor. I was paralyzed. I couldn't believe it. My mother had an apologetic expression on her face. My father looked as though he had just won a major battle. I sent him a witch message of me screaming. He flinched; I was surprised I had caused him pain. Sorry, father I witch messaged to him. He nodded. He and Cal came over and picked me up. I glared at Cal. He stepped back. My father pushed him and they carried me to the car. After who knows how many hours, we finally arrived in Widow's Vale. We entered the house. It was huge. Cal took my bags upstairs, while Selene de-spelled me. She gave me a cup of tea and told me where my room was. I finished my tea and went up to the room. I wasn't surprised when I found out it was also Cal's bedroom. We were supposed share a bed together but I decided I'd rather sleep on the floor. The next day I woke up in Cal's bed. Cal was there watching me as I awoke. "Good morning, sleepy head" he said in sing-song (like he was singing it). "It was until I saw you next to me. Who moved me from the floor?" I said. "Uh, you did. Last night, you got fed up with the hard floor and said that if I touched you, you would make my worst nightmare come true. remember?" he said. I did. I just wanted to make sure he did. He looked at me sadly. "I was just joking." I said hoping I didn't hurt his feelings. Wait a minute. What was I thinking this was Cal. He flashed me a smile and offered me his hand to help me off the bed. Surprisingly, I took it. He led me downstairs to a breakfast for two. "Where's your mom?" I asked as he offered me a seat. "She had some business to attend to." He explained. " Um, Morgan?" I looked up." Since today is Saturday I was wondering, if you would like to go to my coven's circle?" "You have a coven?" I asked surprised. " Yea, it's called cirrus." he said. I answered him with a sure. That night I got ready and went with Cal to some girl's house. It turns out Cal had introduced them all to Wicca. None of them were blood witches. After the circle, I spoke with some of the members. There was this one kid named Robbie with the worst acne I had every seen. I went into the kitchen and made him a magik cream that would help make it go away. I don't know why I did it, but I felt sorry for the kid. When we, I mean, Cal and I got home his mother was furious. When we asked her why, she told us a seeker named Hunter Niall had come here. I didn't know who he was but I felt Cal get very angry. 


	2. chapter two: the seeker

Chapter two: the Seeker  
  
I spoke with Cal and asked him who this Hunter was. I felt him get angry but he calmed himself. Cal's father had left when he was young and had remarried. Hunter was one of his children, he was also one of the youngest seekers in the history of the council and he was coming here for a circle tonight. I put on my robe for the circle and made my way down to the circle room. Cal and Selene led me to a tall young man with white blonde hair. He turned around and looked at me with his piercing green eyes. I don't know why but I felt an automatic connection with him. "Morgan, this is Hunter Niall. Hunter this is Morgan Riordan-MacEwan." I took a step back stunned. I conformed myself and stuck out my hand. He took it. "It is nice to meet you, Hunter. I have heard a lot about you." I said casually "I have heard much about you, too, Morgan." he said in the most sexiest British accent I had ever heard. Wait, did I just think that? This guy is my enemy and all I can do is think about what he must look like underneath that robe. OMG! I just did it again. I shook the thought out of my mind. He kept staring at me and I felt like screaming take a picture it'll last longer but I didn't. Instead I sent it as a witch message to him by accident. He dropped his eyes down almost automatically. "Morgan and I are to be married." Cal said triumphantly. I looked at Hunter. I thought I saw a hurt expression on his face but he erased it. "Congratulations" was all he said. Then I noticed the tall blonde girl behind him. She cleared her throat and nudged Hunter. He looked back. " I'm sorry. This is Sky Eventide. My cousin." Hunter announced. I expected her to be his girlfriend not cousin. I shook her hand. "Nice to meet you." all of the sudden I felt a pang of hatred from her. I took my hand back shocked. I had just met the girl and she already hated me. "Let us start the circle" I heard Selene say. I took my place between Cal and Selene. Hunter stood directly opposite from me next to his cousin. We conducted our circle like any other but I couldn't take me eyes off of Hunter. Sometimes I glanced beside me to see Cal staring back and forth from me to Hunter. The circle ended and I felt Cal pull me off to the side away from the crowd. "What do you think you were doing back there?" Cal asked. I could sense he was getting angry. "Calm down. What are you talking about?" I asked. "The seeker" he murmured as if no one was to hear him. My mouth dropped in astonishment. I couldn't believe Cal would think I would do something like that to him. All of the sudden I felt like I was being watched. "Is he looking over here?" I asked. Cal looked, then nodded. "it is creepy he hasn't taken his eyes off of me." Cal looked over my shoulder. "Hush. We'll talk later. He is coming over here" Cal replied in a hushed voice. "Hello" Hunter said to us " the happy couple trying to get away from their own party" "Yes, and we would like to be alone" I said harshly. I suprised myself with my swiftness. "Sorry" Hunter said in shock," I'll leave you two alone then" he said as he walked away " Keep your eyes on him, Cal. I don't think he can be trusted" I said as I watched the seeker walk away "You read my mind" Cal said. He pulled me close and started to kiss me passionately. I did the same. Could you two wait for the honeymoon? I have people over here who want to talk to you Selene witch messaged to us. We stopped almost automatically. Both of us were out of breath. We made it over to Selene and her guests. They congratulated us on the engagement and started to ask me questions about my father and mother. I felt Cal pull on my sleeve. I looked to him and he pointed to the seeker. He left the room and tried to conceal himself. "Would you excuse me for a second?" I said to the guests . I left them to talk amongst themselves and began to follow the seeker. Be careful Cal messaged to me. I hid myself in a spell that I created. No one could see me in it, not even blood witches. I found him searching the wall close to Selene's private library. I shot out some witch fire to him. I meant to hit the wall next to him, but he moved at the last second and it hit him. He fell down and I jumped on top of him. I pulled out my anthame and put it to his throat. I was about to ask him what he was doing when I was tackled to the ground. I tumbled over and hit my shoulder on the floor and let out a scream. 


	3. Chapter three: die

Okay I'm really annoyed cause when I wrote my stories they were all spaced. Why don't you guys want to review my story don't you like it??? Well if you don't oh well I tried.  
  
Chapter three: Die!!!  
  
"What happened? Why did you scream?" Cal asked as he glared at the two blondes. Sky was on the floor next to me helping her cousin up when Cal and the others came. I didn't want to cause a scene.  
  
" I was showing our guests around the house when I tripped on the carpet. I hit my shoulder on the floor." I replied. Hunter looked at me thankfully. I didn't say that for you I witch messaged to him. He looked at  
  
me curiously.  
  
"I think we've had a long night. Let us all go home" I heard Selene say to the crowd that had gathered around me. I nodded and everyone agreed. Cal helped me upstairs. Selene led her guests to the door and left to her room. Cal laid me on the bed.  
  
" Are you all right?" he asked. I nodded. I smiled at him sweetly and ran my hand through his hair. Then we started to kiss passionately. We stopped for a second. I removed Cal's robe. He wore nothing underneath. He slowly removed mine but before he could I heard my father in my head Call me on the phone right now Morgan!!! I shot up from the bed. Cal looked at me like I was crazy. I got up and walked to the phone. I picked it up and dialed my fathers cell number. He answered.  
  
"What do you want father? I was in the middle of " I paused "an important conversation with Cal."  
  
"Oh." He said surprised by my tone. I heard my mother take the phone from him.  
  
" What is it?" I asked I felt Cal behind me and he started to kiss my shoulder. It felt good.  
  
" You are coming to Scotland immediately!" my mother ordered. Cal heard her and yanked the phone from my ear.  
  
"WHAT?" he shouted into the phone. Mother explained to him that the council was getting very nosey and that they felt it would be best if I  
  
were with them. Cal told them that I couldn't be taken away from him. I thought that was so romantic of him to say, but it would have been more romantic if Hunter had said it. This thought made me jump. Cal heard my thought and slammed the phone down. I stepped back.  
  
"Why would you want Hunter to say that?" I looked at him in shock. I opened my mouth but no sound came out " ANSWER ME" he said with absolute anger. Selene came running down the hall asking questions at a million miles per second. Cal went down the stairs and grabbed his coat. The last thing I remembered hearing was him saying " I'm going to kill him"  
  
he slammed the door.  
  
" I have to go after him." I said . Selene pulled me back and shook her head and kept saying no. I got her to let go of me. I started Selene's car. Cal was so mad he didn't cover his tracks. Dork. I thought to my self. I followed his car to a cliff. To my surprise Hunter was there, and he and Cal were fighting fist to fist. " Cal stop it right now" I shouted from my car. I got out and started to walk towards them. Cal lifted up his hand and paralyzed me. I didn't want either of them to get hurt.  
  
Just then I felt something come over me. I undid the paralyzing spell and grabbed my anthame. I ran towards Hunter and stuck it in his neck. Cal pushed him off. He staggered close to the cliff and then as if everything moved in slow motion he fell. I screamed and ran towards the cliff. I couldn't believe it. Sure I had killed covens before but I never saw them die, I never killed them by myself. Cal pulled me from the cliff and took me back to his car. I was shaking so much. I sent out my senses to see if I could find him but I didn't feel anything. Hunter is in trouble I messaged to Sky. Cal put a calming spell on me but it didn't help. When we got home, Cal helped me upstairs. He brought up some tea. I told him I needed to be alone.  
  
The next morning I was still a little shaky from the night before. I wanted to do a small circle by myself. I had almost everything I needed. I had made a list of the things I needed for the circle. I asked Selene were the nearest magik store was and she told me about a store called Practical Magik in a small town named Red Kill. I took the keys to her car and started to drive to the store. Tiny bells jingled as I entered the store, I looked around and saw a tiny woman behind the cashier.  
  
"Hello, my name is Alyce. Can I help you find something?" she asked me. She sounded like a sweet old lady. As I was about to reply, I could feel that she was a blood witch. I hadn't seen many in Widow's Vale so it surprised me.  
  
" Yes, I need all of the thing's on this list." I said handing her the small paper. She nodded and told me to look around while she got the things I needed. I saw that the store had many books and decided to catch up on my reading. As I was reading the titles, I noticed a small room in the back that was separated by a curtain. I heard people speaking. One of the voices sounded vaguely familiar and then I heard my name. I opened the curtain and saw him. I staggered backwards and tripped over myself. I picked my self up as he was approaching me.  
  
"No it can't be y-you-you're dead! You're dead!" I screamed. I ran to the car and started it. I saw him come out of the store I put it in reverse and drove off. 


	4. chapter four: the ghost comes to life

Thanx, for those reviews. I was starting to worry maybe the story wasn't good enough.  
  
Chapter four: the ghost comes to life  
  
I was about three blocks from the store when I got a message from Hunter. Please come back. We have to talk. I stopped the car, took a few deep breaths, and turned the car around. When I got to the store, Alyce was standing there behind the counter and she had all the things I had asked for.  
  
"You almost forgot these," she said. I took out the money to pay for them. I looked inside to make sure everything was there. Inside the bag, I had noticed that she had added an extra item, a small book on herbs. I hadn't asked for it or paid for it, when I turned around she simply said, "It's on the house." I nodded a thank you and she gestured to the small room with the curtain. I walked towards it. Inside I had found Hunter sitting there, sipping tea.  
  
"Would you like some tea, love?" he asked in his English accent. I nodded. I was too stunned to speak. I couldn't believe is he was dead. I had killed him. And now there he was alive. He poured the tea and handed me the cup. I never took my eyes off of him.  
  
"What happened?" I asked lower than a whisper. He put his cup of tea down.  
  
"My cousin Sky found me on a ledge 9 meters from the cliff. She took me to a fellow witches house and they patched me up. By the way, I think this belongs to you." He reached into a bag and pulled out my anthame. He passed it to me across the table. There was still some blood on the blade.  
  
"Thanks." I said pulling my anthame towards me. "How's your neck?" I asked sympathetically.  
  
" Good, actually. The anthame didn't go far into my neck." he replied.  
  
"Oh" was all I managed to say. I took a sip from my tea. Then I realized something. "I'm sorry." I said to him. I think I surprised him because he nearly choked on his tea.  
  
" What did you say?" Hunter said gasping for air. I put my tea down.  
  
" I'm sorry," I said sheepishly." Can you forgive me?" I asked surprising myself in the process. I never asked for forgiveness before, it was usually expected. He nodded. There was something about him that stirred emotions I never knew I had. I suddenly became self-conscious of my appearance. I tried to fix my hair. Hunter looked up at me as though he felt it to. I felt as though I had a net full of butterflies in my stomach. This had never happened to me before. I got up to leave but Hunter grabbed my arm.  
  
" Don't leave, love." He said pleadingly. I sat back down. We sat there just staring at each other. We leaned in to each other; our lips inches from each other, then a bolt of energy made us both turn our heads turned towards the door. Cal flew in. I looked at the clock on the wall; I had been there for 5 hours and it was already dark outside. I stood up trying to protect Hunter, but it was he who was in front of me trying to protect me from Cal.  
  
" What the hell is going on?" Cal shouted to us. I backed into a corner and sank to the floor.  
  
"Calm down. We were just talking" Hunter said coolly.  
  
"That's bull." Cal shouted, " It didn't look like you were just talking when I came in!" He started to push past Hunter and towards me. I was crying on the floor in the corner from fear. He picked me up" Go to the car! Right now!" Cal ordered. He threw me towards the door.  
  
"Please, Cal. Don't hurt him! We weren't doing anything!" I said tears running down my cheeks. Cal looked at me. I could sense him trying to control his anger. He grabbed my arm and started to pull me towards the door  
  
"Go to the car, Morgan." He said more calmly. He stopped and turned towards Hunter. "Don't ever come near us again." The car ride home was quiet. Cal didn't even look at me. All he did was hand me a box of tissues and told me to stop crying like a baby. His knuckles were completely white from gripping the steering wheel. When we got home. He pointed for me to go up stairs. I went to look at him but his head was completely turned. I heard him walk to the phone and dial some number. I didn't know who he was calling until I heard him say my father's name. 


	5. chapter five: run away

Okay this chapter was really short. I tried to make it longer I swear but I didn't want to Morgan to have any more problems. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter five: Run away  
  
I spent a week grounded in a spelled room. There were so many spells I couldn't receive or send messages. The only time I was allowed out was to go to eat they wouldn't even let me go or do to circles. When my parents arrived I sensed my father's anger as they came into the house. I had been crying for a whole week and I wasn't ready to see anyone. My father came barging in. He started screaming at me but I was too surprised at his reaction to listen. He backed me into a corner. I just sat there looking up at him. I tried not to cry, but he was scaring me so much. He threw spells that felt like punches at me. He had never hurt me before. I tried to squeeze myself farther in to the corner. I looked behind him and saw Cal and Selene with smiles on their faces. Next to them was my mother. She was crying and screaming something at my father. I tried to concentrate on what she was saying but I couldn't here her over my father. Then she threw a powerful spell at my father causing him to fly to the other side of the room. Selene and Cal ran over to help him. My mother screamed at them to get out. Seeing what had just happened, they didn't hesitate to pick up father and get out of the room.  
  
She came over to me and hugged me. She called me her little princess. She hadn't called me that since I was little. I sobbed into her shoulder. She had told me not to worry. And asked what had happened. I told her the whole story. Then I told her something that I didn't know until that night I almost killed Hunter.  
  
" He's my mùirn beatha dàn, mother. I know he is," I said in my most capable voice. I pulled from her shoulder to see her expression. She held my face and smiled. Then she put her finger over her mouth telling me to be very quiet. She did the runes for silence and speed over me. Then she took some witch fire, and using the silence rune, she blasted a whole in the wall. She motioned me to go. Let me know when you are okay she messaged to me. I looked back and smiled. I did my concealment spell and ran to the cliff where Hunter was nearly killed. Hunter. Come meet me at the cliff where you almost died. Please come quickly before my father or Cal finds out. I sent the message to Hunter waiting for his reply. A few seconds later he replied, I'm on my way, love. I sensed him come out of his car. I ran into his arms. We kissed for who knows how long.  
  
" We have to get out of here before my family finds me." I told Hunter. " If they find me I don't know what they will do."  
  
" We could go to England. You'd love it there" I hugged him and nodded happily. 


	6. chpter six: hiding

Srry for chapter five being so short its just I couldn't think of anything and I didn't want Morgan to have more problems. This is a little longer Hey look I put in her BOS.  
  
Chapter six: hiding  
  
One Year Later  
  
Morgan BOS:  
  
When we reached England, I was afraid that my family would find us. So Hunter had our names changed to Meara and Jordan Eventide. We were wed three months ago. Mr. And Mrs. Eventide. It has a nice ring to it. Now, we have a little bundle of joy on the way. I'm starting to get a little fat now. Since we left the states, Jordan renounced his job as a seeker for the council to keep my ex-family from finding any information on us. I wish I could get my mother away from Ciarnan so she could help me raise Moira. That's what I decided to call my baby. Maeve, Morgan (Meara), Moira. I like the name and I have a feeling so does the baby.  
-Morgan  
  
"Hurry up Meara, or we will be late for the circle" Hunter shouted from downstairs. We had a beautiful two- story cottage not too far from the city. I loved it. We lived close to Hunter's family. It was nice to have someone so close to home. To them Hunter and Morgan never existed, only Jordan and Meara Eventide. I fixed my hair into a braid and put on my coat. I met Jordan downstairs and gave him a sweet kiss.  
  
"Ready?" I asked him with a smile.  
  
"Of course." He replied. We got into the car and headed for Sharon's house. Sharon was a friend we had made a few months after we moved here. I met her while shopping for supplies I needed for a circle. She had brown hair, just like mine, and the clearest sea blue eyes I had ever seen. We were just a few blocks from Sharon's when I sensed something familiar. When we got closer to the house I knew what it was.  
  
"Stop the car, Hunter!" I screamed. Hunter jerked the steering wheel and stopped the car.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked me. I cast my senses as far as I could to make sure what I had sensed was real. I searched everywhere but there was no trace of what was there. "What happened?" Hunter asked. He was looking at me up and down.  
  
"No. It was nothing. Let's go to the circle." I said trying to control myself from shaking.  
  
" Are you sure? You don't wan to go home?" Hunter kept asking me.  
  
" No it's alright. Please, let's go to the circle." I pleaded. He nodded, started the car, and headed for Sharon's. When we arrived, I pulled Sharon over to a small room. Sharon knew everything about what happened before I came to England. I told her what I had sensed in the car. She just looked at me wide-eyed.  
  
"What should I do?" I asked her. She shook her head. She was about to say something when I felt a surge of energy around us. I guess she had felt it to because she clung onto me in terror. I felt Moira get scared. She must've felt the energy surge too, I thought to myself. Then all of the lights went out. We heard people in the other room scream. I could hear Hunter calling my name. I concentrated and lit the candle closet to me. I led Sharon to the other room. I concentrated with all my power and lit every candle in the room.  
  
Hunter came towards me and started asking me if I was alright. I thought it was sweet. But then I saw why he was asking me. I had scratches all over my skin. On my left arm the scratches had formed a message. It said, "Come back to us my love -Cal". When I read it, I screamed and tried to rub it off of me. Hunter grabbed my hands and started telling me not to worry. But I couldn't just forget what had happened. I had sensed him in the car and now he was here. He had found me and this time I was sure he was going to make sure I didn't get away.  
  
~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~!*!~  
  
Okay now wasn't that creepy. Sorry to leave you with all of this fear and stuff but I couldn't think of another way to end this chapter. I'm having trouble writing more chapters. I'm experiencing some writers block so bear with me if it takes too long to update the chapters 


	7. chapter seven: taken

Okay thanx for all of the reviews especially the one that told me to slow down I hadn't realized that I had gone so fast.  
  
Chapter 7: Taken  
  
A few days had passed since the incident at the circle. I was still a little shaken up, totally afraid that Cal would take me from Hunter. I stayed in my room the whole time afraid that if I left the house I would find myself standing face to face with Cal. I spent three days putting up as many protection spells as I could around the house. "Jordan" was out alerting the family about what happened. Sky and her girlfriend , Raven, came by to check on me. I talked to them for a while until Hunter came home.  
  
" Hello, love. Feeling better?" Hunter said giving me a kiss.  
  
"Yeah, why were you gone for so long? I was getting worried" I said in my baby voice  
  
" I had to go to the city with the family. They wanted to get some supplies for a spell to keep you safe." He replied pulling me into a hug.  
  
"Moira has been restlessly moving around since you left" I told him pulling out of the hug to touch my now slowly forming belly.  
  
"Now that you've reminded me. You shouldn't be up this late. Why don't you go to sleep?" He said trying to ignore the obvious look of annoyance on my face. He knew I hated it when he made me go to sleep early. I reluctantly went up the stairs. Halfway up I looked back and found Hunter at the bottom steps watching me go up the stairs and telling me to keep going until I reached the room.  
  
But instead of going to sleep I stayed up pacing around the room. Even Moira didn't want to go to sleep. Every time I sat down on the bad she would move around and she wouldn't stop until I stood up again. After a few hours of pacing around the room, Jordan came up. I didn't know if he was surprised to see me up. He gave me a hug and pulled me into bed. This time Moira didn't move around. Then when I was about to go to sleep I casted out my senses. But instead of finding the house empty I sensed three people downstairs. Sky, raven, and. wait a second.  
  
If Hunter was downstairs with Sky and Raven, then who was here next to me. Oh Goddess! It can't be. Someone help! Hun- I didn't have enough energy to finish the message. Someone help please. Why do I fell so tired? Everything is going black.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~  
  
Okay srry to say but you'll have to wait a while for the next chapter. G2g. Tell me what you think of it. 


	8. chapter eight: a nightmare come true

Srry it took so long for me to update, I had just started to write a new story. hope you like both of them.r/r  
  
Chapter Eight: a nightmare come true  
  
I awoke in a strange room. I was still in my nightgown but I guess my kidnapper forgot my slippers because my feet were freezing. I tried to remember what happened to me but I couldn't remember anything after blacking out. I studied myself, looking for any injuries. I touched my belly. *Thank the Goddess Moira was perfectly fine.  
  
I sat up and looked around. There was one door, a lamp and mattress with one thin sheet and a pillow, but no windows. The walls were an ugly, unclean beige. I stood up on top of the mattress. The floor was tiled but covered in dust. I placed my foot on the tile and realized it was fu-. freezing cold. I put my second foot out and decided to study the room.  
  
After seeing that there was no way out, I tried to send a witch message to Hunter but instead I felt a jolt of pain in my head. It hurt so much I let out a scream and fell to my knees on the cold tile. *Goddess its cold. I stood up once again, with my back to the door, and decided to cast out my senses. There was another person sitting in the next room. They seemed familiar but I couldn't figure out who they were. Then I sensed them stand up and walk to the door.  
  
"Hello, Morgan or should I say Meara?" he said to me. I recognized that voice. I turned around to see if I was right and saw him standing in the entrance watching me with his golden eyes.  
  
"Hello, Cal." I said. He came towards me. I tried to move away from him, but he had gotten a hold of my arm and started pulling me closer to him. " What do you want?" I asked.  
  
"You, of course. And that darling child you're carrying." A look of shock appeared on my face. He pulled me into a tight embrace. "To bad Hunter's the real father," he said, "but we can raise her as our own." A smile appeared on his face. He pulled me into a passionate kiss and I started to see flashes of Cal and I together kissing. *Morgan. Oh, Goddess, Hunter! I pushed Cal off of me. I couldn't understand how I was able to receive a witch message but I couldn't send one. I tried to send a reply but it didn't work. Lucky for me Cal didn't notice what I was doing. He started to come towards me again.  
  
Cal pulled me back into another tight embrace. I put my mouth close to his ear and whispered, "I love only Hunter". He pushed me away, completely pissed off. I fell on the hard, cold floor.  
  
"You will be mine, no matter what!" he shouted at me as he turned and left the room, slamming the door behind him. I went after him but he had already spelled the door shut. I decided to go to sleep. I laid down one the mattress and closed my eyes with thoughts of Hunter in my mind. 


	9. chapter nine: please tell me im dreaming

Chapter nine:  
  
Last night while I was talking to Sky and her girlfriend, Raven, I sensed another person upstairs. I went up to see if Morgan was all right, but by the time I got there Morgan was gone. I saw that her side of the bed was a mess and guessed that she was asleep when the person came in, but then I noticed my side of the bed was also a mess. I leaned over and saw a note addressed to me. It said "She's mine now, brother -Cal" I froze in place. That bastard had taken my wife. I sent her a witch message but there was no response. I have to find Morgan. I need to.  
-Giomanach ~!~time change unknown~!~  
  
I don't know how long it has been since I was taken from my home. Cal hasn't bothered me since that night. he doesn't talk to me. he just brings me my food and leaves without saying a word. I don't know what's going on but im so scared. I have been trying to send hunter witch messages but the pain keeps stopping me. I've been able to bear it sometimes but then it gets so intense I can't do it. Cal was very smart in picking this room for me. He never lets me drink water, there is nothing I can use to make a fire, no window means no breeze, and he makes sure to wear clean sneakers so as not to bring dirt into the room. I feel my power getting weaker as the days go by. I think it has been a month but I'm not ultimately sure. ive been watching the growth of Moira in my belly to help me calculate how long I've been here but it doesn't help. I've tried to talk with Cal when he comes in the room but he doesn't even look at me. **Someone is here, I have to go.  
  
-Morgan  
  
"Where is she?!" I heard a man scream from the next room. The voice seemed familiar but I couldn't tell whose it was. I knew it wasn't Hunter because the person didn't have a British accent. I couldn't put my finger on it. I knew that voice as if I had heard it my whole life.'Oh Goddess! No! He cant be here not after what happened.' I backed into the farthest corner from the door.  
  
My father came bursting into the room. His face red with anger.  
  
"You!" he screamed at me. "You did this to me!!!" I looked at him puzzled and then I sensed it. he had been striped of his powers. I looked at him in shock.  
  
"What happened to you?" I asked wanting to know what was going on.  
  
"After you left, your mother turned me over to the council and they stripped me of my powers!" he shouted. "It's to bad I had to kill her. I loved her so much." my jaw dropped  
  
"Kill her? How could you? She was you múirn beatha dán!!!" I looked at my father in disgust. I knew he was evil but never that evil.  
  
"I had to. She had betrayed me. Like you did. But I'm going to do something worse than kill you, Morgan," a devious smile grew across my father's face, "I'm going to take your powers" I looked towards the door to see if it was still open, but unfortunately it wasn't. Instead I saw Cal bound and standing beside him was Selene. 'Oh Goddess, what am I going to do?"  
  
Sorry, I haven't written in a while but I had to start my back to school shopping. My school starts the 25th of august so that means I won't be updating that frequently. Hope you liked the story. remember to review. 


	10. ok you can ignore this

okay... yea guess what i found out? the last book is out in the states but its only in stock in selected stores... you could order it and wait 3-8 work days or wait till it officially comes out next week... *whinning* i want my book* oh well.. so yea the people that ordered it are lucky... poor stupid me didnt do that *hits myself in the arm* there is a website that contains spoilers and the summery for the book its called http://firefairy.eve7k.com go to it if you wanna kno... the summery is very surprising *shrugs8 this is just a pice of info i wanted you to kno 


	11. Chapter ten: the escape

Hey people srry for the wait… I started school Monday and I had to do a ton of last min shopping…. I got the book and it has the saddest prologue ever…. I wont tell you about it since I kno that that would be mean.  
  
Yea, and I re-read chapter nine. I'm so sorry it was so weak. I usually don't write straight from the computer but I was really bored… I hope you can forgive me.  
  
Here's what you want and came here for…Chapter Ten.  
  
Chapter Ten: the escape  
  
"Are you crazy?!" I asked in complete disbelief. "Like hell ill let you do that to me. You have no power over me anymore."  
  
"He may not but BWE/B do" Selene said dropping her now gagged and magikally bound son on the floor.  
  
"We?" I said, a puzzling look forming on my face. Not even a second later, a group of robed witches wearing animal masks came into the room.   
  
'Amyranth' I recognized my father's coven from previous encounters. The group surrounded my father, Cal, and I forming a circle. I watched as Selene drew a circle on the floor. I knew my best chance was to unbind Cal and get him to help me.   
  
By the time I had finished unbinding him Amyranth had already started chanting. I grew frightened and felt my muscles getting tense. I knew that when I witch was stripped of their powers they would be lucky to get out alive, but to have them stolen and transferred into another would kill them. 5 members stepped forward and grabbed Cal and I. Three of them forced Cal to his knees. My father stood in facing Cal. I watched in dismay as I saw a golden cloud float from Cal and into my father.  
  
The three members that were holding him up now dropped his lifeless body on the floor. I ran to his side and checked his breathing, I tried his pulse, I check his heart… but there was nothing. I looked at my father who was now on his knees breathing hard. I felt my anger grow, and for once in my life I didn't want to control it.  
  
'First he uses me for my power, and then he kills my mother, and now this.' I couldn't take it anymore.  
  
' He killed so many defenseless people just for power.' The faces of all those people dying ran through my mind and fueled my anger. I walked over to my father. I knew that he had power but it was only Cal's.  
  
'Not enough to hurt me' I started a small chant and created a force field around us. 'No magik can get in here.  
  
A few seconds later, I noticed my father getting to his feet. 'Perfect (A/N: yea it's a happy perfect)' I thought to myself. I may have been able to get rid of him before but unfortunately my mother taught me never to hurt an undefended witch. As I watched him standing in front of me I couldn't help but smirk he was so weak.   
  
' The all-powerful Ciarnan MacEwan' I thought mockingly in my head. I laughed at the thought. For so many years, I thought he was indestructible, but in reality he wasn't. He was weak. All of the sudden my force field broke and an enraged Selene came lunging at me. I fell to the floor and she was onto of me. I pushed her off and sent her flying through the door.  
  
I ran outside the room and was blinded by the vast amount of sunlight coming though the windows. I looked around the room and saw the stairs. I ran towards the them but I while I was blinded by the sunlight in the room I hadn't noticed Selene getting back on her feet. She rammed herself against my back with all of her force, knocking us both down the stairs I protectively wrapped my arms around my stomach. Selene hit the floor first and softened my fall. I checked to see if Moira was alright. She was and gave me a hearty kick, as if telling me not to do it again.  
  
I was about to run out the front door when I felt something lift me ff the floor and pull me back. I looked back seeing my fathers entire coven chanting. I tried to fight it but it was of no avail. Before I knew it I was standing before them. I looked behind the coven and saw Selene's lifeless body on the floor in a puddle of her own blood. I felt pity for her. She had just died and no one even seemed phased by it. She didn't deserve to die like that, she did deserve to die but just not like that.  
  
Once again my father's coven surrounded me and formed a circle around my father and I. Before anyone could grab me, I pushed my way through the circle and flew out the door. I kept running but was completely blinded by the sun. I stopped for a second and took in my surroundings. I was outside. I felt so happy but I soon remembered what I was doing out here. Running. I was in an old fashioned neighborhood. While running towards the main road I witch messaged Hunter. I knew once that Cal was dead I could do it. I just had to make sure I was safe.  
  
I*Hunter please, it's Morgan, you have to help me*/I Hunter's message came a few seconds later.  
  
I*Morgan, is it really you? Thank goddess you are alright. Where are you?*/I I could hear the concern yet joy in his voice. I looked around my surroundings once again. There wasn't anything I recognized. I stepped into the street and stood in front of an oncoming car. The car came to a screeching halt a foot away from my semi-plump body. I ran to the driver's window. The driver looked at me like I was crazy. I had just then realized I was still in my nightgown from the night Cal took me.The man in the driver's seat opened the car window.  
  
"Can you please tell me where I am?" the man seeing me in such distress answered me calmly.  
  
"We are just a few minutes outside London" he said.   
  
"I know this sounds a bit crazy but could you possibly give me a ride. I was just kidnapped and I would like to get home to my husband. Please." I said hoping he wouldn't leave me here. I knew that my father's coven would to find me if I stayed here. The man nodded and opened the passenger door.  
  
I*Hunter I found someone willing to take me home, I'll be there soon wait for me*/I I witch messaged to Hunter. It had been some time unknown to me that I had last seen him.  
  
"So where so you live?" he asked. I gave him my address and we arrived there within a few minutes. I jumped out of the car and thanked the man. I was about halfway up the brick path of the house when I saw Hunter open the door and run towards me. He hugged me tight and nearly squished my tummy. I was so happy to be finally home.  
  
A/N: hello there. There is one more chapter and then this story will be over *tear *tear * sniffle sniffle*. I'm actually glad that it's almost done. I have another story but not any people like it cause I broke up Hunter and Morgan (=p) but all will resolve itself in the story in due time. Well I have to go plan how to finish the story. B-bye 


	12. Epilogue

Hey this is the last chapter of this story… its kinda kool that I was able to finish it… thanx to everyone who reviewed you guys made my days so much brighter 

Still Together  
Epilogue

**A/N: this is going to start in third person**

Morgan sat at the edge of the queen-sized bed she shared with her loving husband Hunter. Memories of a hurtful past flew before her eyes. It had only been a year but it still hurt her inside. Unfortunately, she had terrible nightmares. Whenever she closed her eyes she could see Cal and Selene dying. She had hidden these memories, or nightmares, as she would call them, from Hunter. She inquired from Sky, how Hunter would spend endless nights scrying trying to find her, sending her witch messages never to be answered. It had hurt her so much to know that Cal's plan to hurt Hunter had worked so well. 

Ciarnan was finally dead. His coven rebelled against him in his weakened state and killed him. His body was found floating in a river somewhere in Germany, she couldn't remember where. She went to his funeral but there weren't many people there except some enemies and a few, still secretly loyal to him, members of Amyranth. 

She and Hunter had beaten all the obstacles around them. They had dropped their alliances deeming it safe to do so. They had a wonderful life together. Hunter formed the New Charter, a better version of the council that believed in helping dark witches rehabilitate instead of stripping them of their powers. The world had changed into such a better place in her eyes.

Morgan's thoughts were shattered by the sound of laughter coming from outside her two-story cottage. Looking out of the window, she could see Hunter playing with Moira. She was so beautiful. Her hazel eyes quite like Morgan's but more green. Her angular face the same shape as Hunters. Her hair was red with a golden tint in it. Her smile and laugh were so sweet and Morgan silently prayed her daughter would never have to face the life she had.

Morgan looked to her desk on the other side of her room. A thousand page book lay there. It was the story of her life. Much bigger book than that of Rose Macewan, her ancestor that had created the dark wave. The story started with that day that her father and mother told her of her engagement to Cal and sent her off to Widow's Vale.{A/N: yup this story that you read was what she wrote but I kinda skipped a year while she was in hiding but her memoirs are supposed to have it included… im not going to write it just so you kno}. To that day she had been freed from the dark clutches that held onto her life. She wrote everything that she had felt, every thought that went through her mind, every thing that could help explain what had happened without it sounding like a fiction novel.

Morgan got up from her bed and made her way over to the desk. She picked up the book. It had a leather cover that had a greenish color to it and in silver writing the title. She ran her fingers over each word. 'Morgan Riordan-Macewan: The Journey of a Dark Soul Into the Light'. She placed the book in a box and wrapped a ribbon around it. She pinned a tag to it and went up the creaking stairs to the attic. She set the book down in a far dark corner of the room and read the tag once more. 

_'To: My darling Moira   
From: Your Loving Mother  
So that you may learn more about your mother  
Happy 10th birthday_

Morgan walked back down the stairs from her attic and placed a concealing charm on it waiting for the day she would lift it and give her daughter her special gift.

**~!~!~ yea I know what a crappy ending I tried my best. Hope you like what I wrote and if you didn't I'm sorry I didn't meet you high expectation. There will not be a sequel to this story for two reason 1) I see no point in it and 2) its really hard to keep track of two stories at the same time. A Special thanks to everyone who reviewed… I love you all and hope you write stories that are much better than mine Muah love you all---- Gatita182**


End file.
